Unexpected Help
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Rossi finds Reid drunk at a bar. He takes Reid home with him and they bond as he learns more about the young man and tries to help Reid through the pain. Two parter friendship fic


**This is going to be a two parter :)**

Reid drowned his third shot. He never could hold his liqiur but the nightmares wouldn't leave him and drinking at a bar was better than fighting to sleep. He still couldn't get Tobias out of his head.

Rossi walked into the bar. He spent most of his friday nights there. After all the evil he sees almost everyday he tries to forget about it during the weekend.

He stared in shock when he saw Reid there.

"Reid? What the hell are you doing here?" One look at the kid and he could tell the young man was hammered.

"I'm not allowed to drink all of a sudden?" Reid slurred.

"No, I've just never seen you in a bar." Rossi didn't bother to hide his shock.

"What are you doing here?"

Reid stared at the glass in front of him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to come down here and get wasted? Sounds like a great plan."

"Why are YOU here?" Reid challenged, still having trouble speaking clearly.

"I always come here," Rossi said calmly.

"And you're lecturing me about drinking?"

"I just..."Rossi sighed. "I would hate to see a young man like you become addicted to alchohol."

"Are you surprised?" Reid asked bitterly. "I mean when did you start drinking?"

Rossi shook head.

"Too young," he admitted.

Reid nodded as he stared at the glass in front of him.

"I don't normally do this," he muttered.

"I know-" said Rossi quietly. "What made tonight different?"

"Nightmares...they got worse."

Another nod.

"I'm all to aware of nightmares. Was it about a case?"

"Kind of...it was about when I was kidnapped."

Rossi swallowed. He had heard about that but never knew the details.

"You don't have to talk about it-"he said and Reid had tears sprang from his eyes.

"I can't go to sleep anymore without seeing his face...it's been a whole damn year! Why won't he go away?"

Rossi sighed.

"Okay let's get you home." He helped stand Reid up and Reid slumped over to the side. Quickly Rossi caught him.

He had never seen Reid in this kind of state. He was used to seeing eager and cheerful Reid. He didn't like this dark side to the young man.

He wished he could make Reid remain innocent and youthful for as long as possible

He helped Reid into his car and looked at the kid.

"I'm going ot take you to my place for the night," he said quietly and Reid heaved a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

Rossi didn't want the kid by himself and it felt easier to go to his place rather than try and take a subway to Reid's place. Finally they reached his house where he managed to pratically carry Reid inside.

Reid was far too gone to notice his surroundings. He was mumbling now. Something about Tobias.

Rossi bit his lip. He hated seeing the young man in agony over what had happened to him. He was glad he wasn't there when it had happened. He wasn't sure if he could have bared it, knowing such torture was happening to someone as good and kind as Reid.

He led Reid to the guest room.

"In you go," he said as he directed Reid to the bed and took off his shoes.

Than Reid asked him something that took Rossi by surprise.

"Why is this happening?"

Rossi stared at the misery etched on Reid's face.

"I don't know," he whispered. "And I wish I did. 'll let you be the first to know when I find out."

Reid nodded and slumped into the pillows.

"All right, now you're safe," Rossi said as he put the blankets up to Reid's neck. He turned to leave and started to turn out the lights before Reid uttered two more words.

"Thank you."

Rossi smiled in the darkness as he the lights were turned off.

"You're more than welcome Reid," he said. "I'm just glad you're safe."

He wished he could wipe the pain away from Reid but he knew it would take a lot more than one nights deep rest.

He wondered if Reid would ever be healed from something like this.

He honestly didn't think so because after all...would he?


End file.
